I SHOULD NOT KNOW IT ALL
by piano.writer
Summary: Percy Weasley had never had that many friends but the two he does have, Kayla and Oliver will help him whenever Bullies, a severely mean teacher or if one of the twins pranks go wrong. No matter what they will try their hardest to find out what is wrong and fix it. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins are at Hogwarts this year and if something is up with Percy they will help him too!
1. Spiders and family

**Hi, I am still new at this but here we go again. Please tell me if there is something I need/should change or add and if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me about those too, _I_ just want to be a better writer but I need a little help.**

 **DISCLAIMER: _I do not own anything and I am just borrowing the characters and I will definitely give them back to the awesome J.K. Rowling._**

 ** _prologue:_**

 **(I am pretending that Professor Umbridge was Percy Weasley's 3rd year DADA teacher.)**

Percy was dreading his third year. Bill was in his seventh year and he was also head boy. Then there was Charlie, who was one of the star quidditch players and in his sixth year. And it's impossible to forget the twins. This was their first year and he sure it was going to be filled with pranks and mischief in general. Percy knew he was going to be out looked again. I mean it's pretty hard to look past the genus, major pranksters and star athlete. So here he was left in the dust again. at home he was just the boring goody-goody that only cared about grades, and now he was going to be completely forgotten at school even more. Also the new DADA teacher was from the ministry and she was heard to be extremely mean and unfair. All in all tomorrow was going to be the start of a very long year.

 **Chapter 1:**

"Everybody GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Percy heard his mother scream at about 7:30 in the morning. He had to cover his ears, because he was quite close being downstairs at the kitchen table reading a book. If the other Weasleys didn't get down stairs fast they were going to be in trouble. All of a sudden he felt the floor vibrate a little and looked up and saw six redheads thundering down the stairs. After a series of "Good Mornings", They all ran to the table and piled food onto their plate. "Percy being a goody-goody and" Fred started, "Getting up early to read and study.' George finished. then Ron muttered "Who would have thought." When all the food was gone Percy, because he was already packed and had his luggage by the fireplace, was told to clean up the table and do the dishes. Percy walked over to the sink, grabbed a dish and started scrubbing. Mrs. Weasley started yelling out more tasks in attempt to get to the train station on time if not a little early. Mrs. Weasley always hoped to achieve this but so far it had never happened. Eventually the bags and trunks started to pile up by the fireplace and Bill, Charlie and the twins were almost finished packing. But then Percy heard a scream and because everyone was busy doing something Percy finished the last dish and ran up stairs to see what had happened. when he got upstairs he saw a crying Ron trying to get away from something moving across the floor. "Ron what happened?" Percy asked while grabbing a handful of tissues and handing them to Ron "The twins brought a spider and forced me to touch it until it bit me." Ron then said pointing a finger at the twins across the room. Percy first looked at the spider bite to make sure that the bite wasn't poisonous, it wasn't, then he walked over to the twins and went in to lecturing mode. "What on Earth were you thinking? Number one, Ron is Terrified of spiders you two know that. And second to force him to touch it against his will is very mean. Then third to make him touch it until it BITES HIM IS UNTHINKABLE! it could have been poisonous then what would you have done?" Percy finished. "We're sorry" Fred said. "We didn't think about what could happen." George said as well. "We just wanted to give Ronniekins something to remember us by." Fred said again. "Well don't you dare do it ever again. And Mum WILL hear about this. Understand? Percy said, then told Ron to clean his hand and then walked out of thee room to help pack somewhere else. When everyone was packed they all flooed to Diagon Alley and ran to the train station. Then they all ran through the wall everyone all said goodbye to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Nobody had noticed that Percy had snuck off onto the train to find Oliver Wood and Kayla Rosier.


	2. The Evil Prank

**Hello having people from other countries read this is just so cool and exiting. I really hope you like this but even if you don't, please tell me what I can do to fix it, I really want to improve. I need a little help though, my chapters are really, really short and I try to make them longer but it's not working, any ideas? Please rate and review. Thank you and enjoy. Also I edited this so it no longer says chapter 3. Thank you** ingrid. **for telling me about that. And thank you** Phoenixx Rising **for commenting.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _I do not own anything, although that would be cool I don't._**

Chapter 2

"Hey, Oliver, Kayla how are you guys?" Percy asked his friends when he found them in their usual compartment on the train. "I'm good. How are you? I heard that Bill is now Head Boy." Oliver replied. "Yeah one more thing I have to achieve to get any notice." Percy grumbled. "I've told you this before, you don't need to do more and more to try and outshine your family, for them to see how great you are. I know you don't believe me but you will someday find there's something you can do that is different from what the rest of your family can do." Kayla said trying to prove her point. "Whatever you say" Percy said looking out the window. "Who do you think is going to be on the quidditch team this year besides you and Charlie?" Percy asked Oliver changing the subject." Then Oliver started rambling on about quidditch and Percy drowned it all out tried to think. "I wonder who the new-" Percy was interrupted from his thoughts by a awful smell. it smelt like rotting bananas and spoiled milk. Then Percy turned around and saw a purple mist coming through the corridor and into the trio's compartment. Then it stilled for a second but then decided to make it's way to Percy. After a couple moments of just smelling terrible the mist started to disappear it turned into big letters and then chanted: "HELLO WE ARE THE WEASLEY TWINS. WE ARE THE BEST PRANKSTERS YOU WILL EVER HEAR OF. AND FOR THE RECORD WE ARE NOTHING LIKE PERCY, THE BIGGEST PRAT, GIT AND KNOW IT ALL IN THE SCHOOL. WHOSE ONLY FRIENDS ARE (NOW AND WILL ALWAYS BE), BOOKS. THANK YOU AND GOODBYE." Percy was mad, upset, and most of all humiliated. he suddenly felt the tears he had desperately been trying to hold back, slowly fall down his cheeks. the only thing he could think of doing in this situation was to run. So he did. Leaving Oliver and Kayla sitting there wide eyed and mouths open.


	3. The Consequences

**Hi, this is so fun! I never actually thought someone would read my stories, so this is really cool. Once again please tell me if something is wrong, in the details or and spelling/grammar mistakes. Don't be shy. Anyway thank you for reading and enjoy (this is in Bill's POV if you can't tell)**

 **DISCLAIMER: _I do not own anything not before, not now and not later. Too bad though the characters are all so cool._**

Bill was patrolling the train with the perfects. it was quiet and not much was happening, so he was starting to walk back to his friends cabin. Suddenly he saw a purple mist fly by him. He walked down the way it came to try to find the twins. As Head Boy It was part of his job to keep trouble makers like them from doing TOO much harm, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to do anything about the twins till they at least got to Hogwarts. When he finally found them he was about to start asking them what they did when he heard something from farther away but still very loud. "HELLO WE'RE THE WEASLEY TWINS. WE'RE THE BEST PRANKSTERS YOU WILL EVER HEAR OF. AND FOR THE RECORD WE ARE NOTHING LIKE PERCY, THE BIGGEST PRAT, GIT AND KNOW IT ALL IN THE SCHOOL. WHOSE ONLY FRIENDS ARE (NOW AND WILL ALWAYS BE), BOOKS. ADIÓS" "What did you do?" Bill demanded. But before the twins could answer Bill heard a loud noises from the opposite side of the train. He then ran off again to see what had happened, but not before saying to the twins "This talk is NOT over. I will find out the rest of this conversation." After walking for a few minutes he saw Oliver sitting in he, Kayla and Percy's usual compartment and Kayla was running to him looking very worried. But Percy wasn't there. "Where's Percy?" Bill asked with worry in his voice. Percy, Kayla and Oliver were best friends and if Oliver and Kayla were alone where in merlin's beard could Percy be? Before he could think to much more on the subject, Kayla started. "Where are those twins? They deserve to see what they did to Percy. After that, that ..thing shouted those nasty things about Percy, he teared up and ran down the hall. He was crying, CRYING that is what that did to him." She finished shouting. "Well, I'll keep looking for him but, the twins teasing him doesn't seem like something that would trigger that type of reaction. I mean if he had strut over to the twins compartment and lectured them about safety and rules and policies, that would seem normal for him. But this?" Bill told Kayla and Oliver and hoping for the twins safety that they never came into contact with Kayla. Kayla was fuming and had a look about her that made Bill really hope the twins didn'twhen meet her untill she calmed down even a little. They were both torn from their thoughts when they heard, laughing and loud bangs, so Bill walked toward the noise with Kayla following and then they saw.

 **Sorry, (not sorry) for the cliff hanger but I was wondering, what do you put in front of the text when someone is thinking? Thanks**


	4. The Worst Case Senario

Hello it's me again. Sorry for the delay, if you care. My computer shut down and it took a while to get it backed up and fixed. Anyway this chapter should be longer about 1300 words. I think. Oh and btw if I put **(:Author: ~~~~~~~)** it means that what ever is written is not part of the story, just a thought of mine. Thanks, Please review and once again if you see anything wrong with the grammar, Harry Potter facts etc. feel free to tell me about it. I can take any type of criticism. Now that this message is officially too long I will move on to the disclaimer.

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. I could try to get rights, but I think that would just be a lost cause.**

Kayla's POV

Kayla just watched as Percy fled the compartment, his face half flooded with tears and covered in fear. She wanted to run after him, to comfort him to let him know she cared. But she couldn't, she knew all he needed was a little bit of space but after a couple minutes if he still wasn't back she would go looking for him but right now all she could do was sit, wait and hope for the best. After a few minutes Percy still hadn't come back, Kayla reorganized her seat and trunk, then got up to get ready to look around for her friend but she caught sight of a different Weasley, Bill. She ran over to him and he questioned "Where is Percy?" with a worried glance at the compartment with only Oliver left. At those words she blew up "Where are those twins? They deserve to see and know what they did to Percy. After that, that ..thing shouted those nasty, terrible things about Percy, he teared up and ran down the hall. He was crying, CRYING that is what that did to him." when she finished her rant she looked up at Bill who looked stunned. When his mouth was finally able to pronounce words he said, "I had been looking for too. But, the twins teasing him doesn't seem like something that would trigger that type of reaction. I mean what the twins did was mean on all levels and there is no excuse, but he has never let anyone, that I know of see him cry. He has always contained his emotions." Kayla felt her anger growing even more massive, did Percy's own siblings, really think that he never cried, always concealed everything? Or was what he said true, did Percy keep everything bottled up, even around his own family?" She just stood there gaping at him and it was a few minutes before she decided she would ask him what was on her mind. Yes weather it was nosey or not she would find out. "Does he really just keep everything locked away? Has he ever told anybody anything that has happened to him, does anyone ever try and find out what goes on behind that mask of his? I remember one time last year, he had been on his way to potions and right before he reached the dark stairs heading to the dungeons he saw a little first year slytherin getting tossed around, literally by two fourth year gryffindors. Even though the boy was in the slytherin house, he stood up for him and told the older boys to stop. When they wouldn't he levitated the younger boy so the bullies couldn't reach him, then he put him down farther away and told him to go to his next class. The fourth year gryffindors were furious that he had gone against anything Gryffindor and stood up for a Slytherin. I don't know exactly what happened next, but later Oliver and I found him with a black eye and his ankle rapped in bandages. When we had time alone Oliver demanded to know what Slytherin beat him up, so he could show him that what goes around comes around. Percy wouldn't say anything even to just me, all he would say is that it wasn't a Slytherin and that he was fine. He clearly was not. The next day after a older Gryffindor whispered something in his ear with a smirk, Percy ran out of the room and we found him in his and Oliver's dorm crying. That was when he told us the whole story and about what had happened the other day. If we hadn't badgered him about it I doubt he would have said it though." Bill stared at her and the a tense silence came upon them. Bill, plucking up the courage to speak said, "He did that? Wow that is probably one of the truest acts of gryiffindorism (: **Author: my new and made up word** ) I have ever heard of. He never told us, I really hope he wasn't too embarrassed or something to tell his own older brother he got beat up for saving someone else from their own beating even if they were in slytherin. I still can't believe it. Percy did that." Bill looked like he was in a daze, he was just repeating what she had told him in his head over and over. He was abruptly broken from his trance when Kayla said "He is still kind of missing and I want to find him before something bad happens." She said this while waving her hands in front of his face. "Hello are you even processing what I'm saying?" "What, so should we start looking for Perce?" he responded trying to cover up his dazed expression. they chose to go right and walked for little while looking in the empty cabins and listening for anything that might lead them to Percy. Eventually, they decided that they had gone the wrong way and were about to turn back to look through the opposite end of the train, but they stopped when they heard a hard pound on the floor. And then another and another. What ever was being thrown on the floor had to weigh at least a few pounds, but what had them stop was the whimpering that followed. Even if the person wasn't Perce something was happening and it should be stopped. She and Bill ran over to see what was going on around the corner. She gasped. There was Percy on the floor, against the wall trying to hide or cover himself with his robes, his arms in front defensively. In front of him were five slitherines. The oldest, or just biggest boy threw a book, it hit Percy directly on the head. Kayla could see Percy slump slightly, arms falling back to his sides. When the bullies went to through another book, Kayla ran in front of Percy before the book could hit him. It slammed against her upper chest with surprising force, then she figured it out they must have been using magic so the books would leave more damage. When it hit her it had hit so extremely hard in the chest that she had fell over backwards, landing on her bottom. After being hit by one book Kayla felt even more sympathy for her red haired friend. That had got to have been painful. She was thinking about how painful that was when she thought of Percy, then she looked up and saw Percy still laying very still. She instantly forgot about her own pain and scrambled over to him she could hear Bill talking or actually, lecturing the slitherines. "Stop it! it's against the rules to harass other students and it is just plain mean especially ones younger and weaker than you are. Now you will all go to your compartments and by the way you will ALL get detention because of this and if I see you doing it again you will get even more detention and I will tell Professor Dumbledore and the detention could be private ones with him." They all ran away hopefully back to their cabin. Bill walked over to Kayla and Percy and taped Percy on the shoulder when he got no response he started to shake his brother lightly, calling his name but, stopped when Kayla said "Careful with him he is really hurt. And I saw him slump over when we walked in, after he was hit hard in the head." Bill and Kayla just stared at Percy, both hoping for the best to come. You can hope but no one really can tell what will happen in the future, not even Professor Trelawney.


End file.
